Fandom Doctor Who Series 12 Premiere Sweepstakes
Fandom “Doctor Who Series 12 Premiere” Sweepstakes ::1. NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. VOID WHERE PROHIBITED. ::2. Promotion Description. :: The “Doctor Who Series 12 Premiere” Sweepstakes (the “Promotion") is a sweepstakes promotion offered by Fandom, Inc. (also known as Wikia) where individuals who submit their first & last name, email address, mobile phone number, and preferred screening information in the entry form provided will be eligible to be randomly selected from all eligible entries for the prize described below (the form is available in the right rail on tardis.fandom.com.) ::All entries completed and received from 0600 HST 28 December 2019 to 0600 HST 4 January 2020 (the “Promotion Period”) will be eligible to win the prize described in section 3. ::You must be a resident of the United States to enter, and five (5) prizes will be awarded. Only one entry per person is permitted. ::3.Prize. ::The prize to be awarded by Fandom to up to five (5) winning entries in the U.S. is: two (2) tickets to the Doctor Who Fathom Events Series 12 Premiere screening of their choosing (as indicated on the entry form). The event itself is described in more detail at https://www.fathomevents.com/events/doctor-who-season-12-premiere :: Estimated prize value: Up to $40. ::Each winner is responsible for all travel and related costs of getting to the screening. Due to the live nature of some of the content, all entrants are advised that the event will occur during the late morning or early afternoon across various US time zones. :: 4. How To Enter. ::You will automatically be entered into the Promotion by following the steps in paragraph 2 above. Only entries received within the Promotion Period will be accepted. ::5. Eligibility. ::In order to be eligible, entrants must be 18 years of age or older and be a resident of the United States. Entries are limited to individual consumers only; commercial enterprises and business entities are not eligible. Directors, officers, employees, contractors and agents of Fandom and its affiliates, and Fathom Events and its affiliates, are not eligible to participate in the Promotion. ::6. Identity of Entrants; Limitations on Entries. ::Potential winners may be required to show proof that they are the authorized email account holder or the entrant. The use of any automated launching or entry software or any other mechanical or electronic means that permits the entrant to automatically enter repeatedly or in excess of one entry per person is prohibited. Mechanically generated entries will be discarded and may result in total and permanent disqualification from the Promotion. ::7. How You Win. ::Winners will be randomly selected from all eligible entries in a random drawing held on 4 January 2020. Each entrant’s chances of winning are dependent upon the number of entries received. Fandom’s decisions are final in all matters related to the Promotion. ::8. Notification. ::Fandom will attempt to notify the winners by email on 4 January 2020, immediately following selection of the winners. Fandom is not responsible for any delay or failure to receive notification for any reason, including inactive account(s), technical difficulties associated therewith, or winner’s failure to adequately monitor any account address. The winner must then respond to the message they receive within 6 hours of it being sent. Should any winner fail to respond to Fandom within such timeframe, or be otherwise disqualified, Fandom reserves the right to select a new winner from the eligible entries. Unclaimed prizes will not be awarded. Individuals may request the name of the winners by submitting a self-addressed, stamped envelope before 1 February 2020: 130 Sutter St, 4th Floor, San Francisco, CA 94104. By participating, you agree to Fandom’s inclusion of your name, and the city or town and country of your residence on such list if you are a winner. ::9. Taxes. ::All taxes associated with the receipt or use of the prizes is the sole responsibility of each winner. Fandom reserves the right to withhold any taxes as required by applicable law. Prizes are not transferable. No substitutions (including for cash) are permitted. ::11. Conditions of Participation. ::By submitting an entry for this Promotion, you agree to abide by these rules and any decision Fandom makes regarding this Promotion. Fandom reserves the right to disqualify from the Promotion, and any future contest or other promotion conducted by Fandom, and to take such other action as may be appropriate, any entrant or winner who, in Fandom’s reasonable suspicion, tampers with Fandom’s web site, the entry process, intentionally submits mechanical entries, violates these rules, or acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner. ::12. Disclaimer and Limitation of Liability. ::FANDOM DOES NOT MAKE OR GIVE ANY REPRESENTATIONS, CONDITIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, REGARDING THE PROMOTION OR ANY PRIZE OR ANY ENTRANT’S PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION. FANDOM SHALL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE OR LIABLE FOR ANY LOSS, DAMAGE, COST, OR INJURY THAT ARISES FROM, ANY OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION OUTSIDE FANDOM’S REASONABLE CONTROL THAT MAY RESULT FROM OR AFFECT THE PROMOTION OR CAUSE THE PROMOTION TO BE DISRUPTED, SUSPENDED OR CORRUPTED, INCLUDING: (I) LATE, LOST, DELAYED, DAMAGED, MISDIRECTED, INCOMPLETE, OR UNINTELLIGIBLE ENTRIES; (II) TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC, HARDWARE OR SOFTWARE PROGRAM, NETWORK, INTERNET, OR COMPUTER MALFUNCTIONS, FAILURES, VIRUSES OR DIFFICULTIES OF ANY KIND; (III) FAILED, INCOMPLETE, GARBLED, OR DELAYED COMPUTER TRANSMISSIONS; AND (IV) THE DOWNLOADING OF ANY MATERIAL IN CONNECTION WITH THIS PROMOTION. EACH OF FANDOM RESERVES THE RIGHT, IN ITS SOLE DISCRETION AND WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE, TO SUSPEND OR CANCEL THE PROMOTION OR ALTER THE RULES IF AT ANY TIME A COMPUTER VIRUS, TECHNICAL PROBLEM, OR OTHER UNFORESEEABLE OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION ALTERS OR CORRUPTS THE ADMINISTRATION OF THE PROMOTION. ::13. Release. ::BY ENTERING THE PROMOTION, EACH ENTRANT INDEMNIFIES, RELEASES AND AGREES TO HOLD HARMLESS FANDOM AND ITS PARENT COMPANIES, SUBSIDIARIES, AFFILIATES, DIRECTORS, OFFICERS, EMPLOYEES AND AGENTS FROM ANY LIABILITY WHATSOEVER FOR ANY CLAIMS, COSTS, LOSSES OR DAMAGES OF ANY KIND (INCLUDING, WITHOUT LIMITATION, THOSE RELATED TO PERSONAL INJURY, DEATH, DAMAGE TO PROPERTY, INFRINGEMENT OF PROPRIETARY RIGHTS, RIGHTS OF PUBLICITY OR PRIVACY OR DEFAMATION), ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH: (I) ENTERING THE PROMOTION; (II) ACCEPTANCE OR USE OF ANY PRIZE; OR (III) OTHERWISE ARISING OUT OF OR RELATING TO THE PROMOTION. ::14. Governing Law. ::These Rules and this Promotion are governed by and controlled by the laws of the United States, applicable to contracts made and performed therein. This Promotion is subject to all applicable laws. Void where prohibited. ::15. Information. ::All questions regarding this Promotion should be directed by email to promotions@fandom.com.